Pumpkins, A Halloween Special
by Sturi
Summary: Yugi and Yami spend a couple of hours carving pumpkins for Halloween.


**Okay, just a short idea that came to me recently. Just a short oneshot to celebrate Halloween this year. Enjoy!**

Pumpkins

A Halloween 2005 Special

Yugi pounded on the door, barely managing to keep hold of the two large items he had cradled in his arms. He smiled gratefully as the door swung open.

"Aibou, what are you doing with those things?" Yami pointed to the large orange objects in Yugi's arms.

"They're pumpkins. Here take this one, it's yours!

Yami stumbled back a step as Yugi practically pushed the sphere at him. They both walked into the kitchen and placed their pumpkins down on the kitchen table. Yami was looking at Yugi for some hint on what to do with the huge orange vegetable he had apparently inherited.

"What is it?"

"It's a pumpkin." Yugi noticed that Yami looked completely lost. "It's a Halloween tradition to get a pumpkin and carve a face or something on it. Afterwards you put a candle inside and place it out front as a welcome sign to the kids who come by for candy."

"Oh." Yami rolled his pumpkin over, looking at the odd gourd while Yugi grabbed a couple of spoons, some knives, and a large bowl.

"Hey, let's sit on the floor to carve them." Yugi pulled his pumpkin off the table and plopped down in the middle of the floor. Yami joined him.

"Okay, to start, you need to make a hole at the top. Like this." Yugi began to teach Yami the art of pumpkin carving. "After you get the top done, you have to clean out the inside. It's kind of gross. Make sure you keep the seeds—put them in the bowl." Yugi demonstrated the next task and then the two boys dug in.

Yami was repulsed at first by the feeling of the insides of the pumpkin, but it was easy to get over. Both he and Yugi were scraping away, pulling out clumps of orange goop. He was diligently trying to separate the seeds from the stringy globs, finding it was easier said than done. The stuff was so slick and gooey.

Yugi looked over at Yami. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even though he was having some trouble with the seeds. Yugi looked at his hand covered in goop, then back to Yami. A mischievous grin began to form across his face. Yugi took a small orange glob and flicked it at Yami.

Yami felt something hit his cheek, and before he thought the action through, he wiped at it with one of his goopy hands. All he had done was effectively smear even more goop across his face. He looked at Yugi, face unreadable. His light was now laughing at him. Yugi was laughing so hard that he had his eyes closed and tears were coming out the sides. He hadn't seen Yami so shocked before. Closing his eyes had been a mistake.

A splat was heard, and Yugi sobered up quickly. Yami had retaliated. There was a large glob of goop that had hit him right in the neck. It was beginning to drip down under his collar and he swiped at it, making the same mistake Yami had.

Yami stared at Yugi smugly as the hikari attempted to get the gunk off.

"Serves you right."

Yugi grabbed for more goop and flung it haphazardly at Yami. He didn't know if he hit his target or not—he was too busy trying to evade the onslaught of goo that was flung back at him.

The food fight ended about as quickly as it had started, both boys now orange and sticky. Yugi figured that they had gotten the pumpkins satisfactorily prepared for carving. He reached over for the two knives he pulled out earlier.

"Okay, now you're supposed to carve a face into the pumpkin, but you can carve anything you want. It's become trendy to do some elaborate stuff on them, but we don't have the tools to do the really intricate carving. This'll have to do." Yugi passed Yami a knife.

"Anything then, Aibou?"

"Yep. Just keep it kid-friendly, you know they're going to be sitting outside the front door."

"Hmm…okay." Yami looked hard at his pumpkin and then turned away from Yugi, hiding his pumpkin from view. Yugi shrugged at his dark, and started carving his own pumpkin.

An hour later, Yugi had finished carving. He stood up and walked over to Yami, who seemed to be working quite hard on his masterpiece. Yami heard him come over and shielded his carving from view.

"Not yet, Yugi. It's not done yet."

Sighing, Yugi walked back to his pumpkin, picked it up and put it on the table.

"Alright then, I'll go get some candles to put inside our pumpkins. I'll be right back."

After Yugi left, Yami turned to see what Yugi had carved into his pumpkin. It was a kuriboh. He looked back to his own, adding one last touch. He stood and stretched. Reaching down, he picked his pumpkin up and placed it on the table next to Yugi's. The floor was a mess, so Yami began to clean up while he waited for Yugi to return.

Walking back in, Yugi saw Yami cleaning up. He glanced over to the table to see what Yami had carved and was surprised.

"Wow!"

"What Aibou?" Yami paused and stared at Yugi with curiosity.

"Your carving. It's great! I can't believe you did that with a regular kitchen knife!"

"Oh, it's just a little bit of doodling. It was difficult at first to work on the soft pumpkin, but I adjusted."

"Doodling? You call that doodling? Wow! Where'd you learn to carve like that?"

"Well, it was normal to carve things back in Egypt, but I think I might have to admit that I've been spending a little too much time with the tomb-robber."

"Well, let's get the candles inside and put them out front to show off."

That evening found the two teens curled up on the couch together waiting for the trick or treaters to come, while the likenesses of kuriboh and a stunningly detailed dark magician guarded the front of the house.


End file.
